


For the Ride

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNKinkBingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barbed Asshole, Barbed Penis, Barbed Vagina, Biting, F/M, First Time, M/M, Manhandling, Pain, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Meg straddles his leg, and it all goes downhill from there when Cas comes back with the scrolls.





	For the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPNKinkBingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com) and fills the square "CasMegDean."

Dean has no idea what the fuck is going on, but he's not complaining. Yet.

Sure, he's not really into Meg, but she's hot and she's riding his leg while she smirks at him, because she knows what it's doing to him, and he wants to wipe that smirk off her face.

Cas will be coming through the door any minute, and Dean's not too sure how Cas will react to seeing Meg all over him. Up until two minutes ago, Dean barely tolerated Meg, and Cas might assume she's done something to Dean. Fucked with his head.

"What'cha gonna do, Dean-o?" Meg asks, pushing her breasts against his chest and nuzzling at his cheek with her nose as her right hand trails down his belly and cups his crotch.

Dean winces when she squeezes him a little to hard, but it doesn't stop his cock from twitching, his balls aching. He reaches up and grabs a handful of her hair, the soft curls brushing over his forearm as he pulls her closer and kisses her, closing his eyes.

She pulls back, stronger than him and able to do whatever the fuck she wants to him. "Didn't say you could kiss me," she says, and that annoying little smirk is still there.

Dean glances at the motel room window as a shadow passes over it, and he tenses as the door opens. Cas doesn't even blink. He walks in and drops the scroll on the table in front of Dean.

"This is what you asked for," Cas says, taking off his coat and draping it over the chair Meg had been sitting in before she climbed onto Dean.

It isn't until Cas unbuttons his sleeves and starts rolling them up that Dean has any idea something else is going on besides research and discussion about what the fuck they're going to do with the scroll.

Meg is licking his neck as she palms his crotch, and Dean lets out a soft gasp as she bites down on a tender spot. Dean can't speak, and he can't move. Not because Meg is controlling him, but because he's still just dumbfounded he's being mauled by her and Cas is just standing there. Undressing.

"Uhm," Dean says, eyes widening as Cas kicks off his shoes and unbuckles his belt.

"Something wrong?" Cas asks, setting his belt on the table.

So maybe Dean won the lottery or something, but he's not really sure how he went from single guy who casually hooks up with chicks to an angel and a demon pulling him off the chair and guiding him toward the bed closest to the bathroom, but he's going willingly.

He closes his eyes as Cas' hands slide over his ass in a possessive way that surprises Dean just a bit. Meg is against his front, still mouthing and biting at his neck, hands unbuckling his belt. She doesn't even bother to push his jeans and boxers down, just reaches in and wraps her hand around his dick, grip firm and sure instead of hesitant or delicate.

"Fuck," Dean breathes, his right hand still fisting her hair, left reaching back to touch Cas' leg, and he groans when he touches a hard dick instead.

He lets out a breathy chuckle, wondering if Cas mojo'd his clothes away or quickly took them off and already folded them on the table while Dean was busy getting his neck chewed on by an aggressive demon.

Cas pulls Dean's jeans and boxers down, the elastic catching on the underside of Dean's ass cheeks, and Dean widens his stance, letting Cas press a finger against his hole while Meg pulls on his cock, making Dean whimper.

Dean hears fabric tear, and he opens his eyes to find Meg grinning up at him as she rips his shirts from his body, the material pulling too tightly under his left arm before it lets loose. He's going to have a rug burn there.

Cas' finger is inside Dean, and it's wet with something slippery. Scratch that. It's a thumb and not a finger, Dean realizes, as Cas pushes down hard on his prostate and the rim of his asshole.

Dean's knees buckle, and he grunts as Meg and Cas press against him harder, holding him up. His strength is nothing in comparison to the two creatures having their way with him, and he's equally overwhelmed and turned the fuck on when Cas wraps his left arm around Dean's middle, thumb still inside him as Meg slides down his body, taking his jeans and boxers down to his ankles and somehow getting the boots, socks, jeans, and boxers off him before Dean can recover from what Cas is doing to his prostate.

Cas bites his shoulder, and Dean flinches, back arching against Cas' front, and he closes his eyes as Cas mouths at his neck, his jawline. Dean turns his head, lips finding Cas', and Cas kisses like he does everything else in life with confidence and no backing down, no nonsense. It steals Dean's breath and he opens his mouth, grunting into Cas' mouth when Cas bites his tongue.

"I'm getting bored," Meg says.

Dean blinks, then turns his head, lips wet with spit, and finds Meg on the bed, completely naked and legs spread, waiting for him.

"What's a girl gotta do to get fucked around here?" she asks, the middle finger of her right hand rubbing her clit as she tilts her pelvis, inviting him in with a roll of her hips.

Dean hasn't even had a chance to put his feet back on the ground when Cas is dropping him onto the bed and crawling on after him, two fingers inside him, and Dean doesn't even know when Cas took his thumb out.

He crawls forward, thighs shaking as Cas fingerfucks him from behind. Meg sits up and reaches for him, pulling him down on top of her and kissing him. It's soft and sweet and so unlike what he thought he would get from her that he doesn't know what to do with his mouth, just closing his eyes and bracing himself with his palms flat on the bed to either side of her shoulders.

She reaches between them and directs his cock into her hole, and Cas pushes him down, his dick sliding into her wet heat.

"Oh, fuck," Dean gasps as he bottoms out inside her, trying to get his knees under himself so he can fuck her, but Cas is there, pushing him down still, and he can only whimper into Meg's mouth as she scratches her nails down his sides, making him squirm.

There are three fingers inside him, and Cas smacks his left ass cheek, punching a yelp out of Dean that has Meg smiling against his lips.

Cas pulls his fingers out, and Dean winces as Cas pushes his legs apart, too wide and he'll be sore later, but then Cas is sinking into him, and Dean lifts his head, opening his mouth as he pants, trying to adjust to the size of Cas.

"Cas!" Dean cries out as Cas keeps pushing instead of backing out, and when Cas bottoms out, Dean trembles between them, dropping down onto Meg and letting her take his weight because she's a demon and can take it.

Cas wraps his right arm around Dean's middle and yanks him up, Dean's chest still against Meg's chest, and Dean groans as Cas pulls back and fucks hard into him, driving Dean's cock deep into Meg.

"Mmm, yeah, like that," Meg says, rolling her hips and grabbing his sides in a painfully strong grip.

Cas doesn't say anything, and Dean isn't sure why that turns him on even more, but as Cas pounds into him, Dean's hole sloppy wet, Dean decides he'd better just hang on for the ride and lets Cas do all the work, letting out another gasp when Meg starts fucking herself on his cock, thrusting up and dropping down onto the bed.

It feels amazing getting fucked and fucking at the same time. All he has to do is let them, and he buries his face in Meg's neck, panting with the force of a demon and angel using his body like their personal toy, and Dean thinks it's possibly the best sex he's ever had when Cas changes the angle just a bit and his cock drags over Dean's prostate, more stimulation than before, and Meg fucks up against him faster.

"Oh, oh fuck! Fuck!" Dean growls into Meg's neck, her tits squished between them as Cas somehow gets his free hand between Dean's legs and tugs on his balls.

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, nearly overwhelmed with sensation. Cas grunts, and it's the first thing Dean's heard out of him since whatever this is all started. He's not breathing heavily, and Dean is reminded once again that he's sandwiched between a demon and an angel when Meg squeezes his cock so hard that Dean cries out, unable to hold onto his orgasm any longer.

"Fuck!" Dean yells, his hips jerking forward as Cas pounds into him from behind, Dean's cock jerking as he comes inside Meg.

Suddenly his dick is on fire, and Dean tries to pull away, jaw dropping open on a silent scream as Meg wraps her arms around him and holds him tight.

"Don't move," she says, lips to his right ear. "You'll be okay."

"Shit! Oh, shit! What the fuck?!" Dean gasps, the stabbing pain in his dick sobering him quickly, but dumping all rational thought out of his head. He struggles, panicking as images of vaginal teeth flit through his head.

"Your dick's fine, big guy," Meg says, then chuckles.

Dean tries to push himself up, but Cas is still fucking him and Meg has a good hold of him, and he whimpers, pulling at Meg's arms, hoping she'll let go when white hot pain sears through his asshole.

"Fuck!" Dean nearly screams, instinctively lunging forward to get away from the pain, but he doesn't get very far before Cas is pushing him down, his weight blanketing Dean's back. "What the fuck! What... What did you do?!"

Cas runs his hands over Dean's back and sides as Meg shushes him. "Differences in anatomy," he says.

"Your dick is fine," Meg says again, "and so is your ass. But if you don't calm down and stay still, you're going to be in a hell of a lot of pain."

"Wh-What's going on?" he asks, shivering as the pain leveled off to a throbbing ache the less he moved. "What the fuck do you mean by differences in anatomy?"

"Demons and angels have barbed genitalia," Meg says. "To ensure proper insemination, our genitalia spreads out, and the small spines and barbs lock us to our partner."

The flare of panic was coming on even stronger, and Dean lunges forward again, anything to get away from the two crazy fucks who have shoved barbs into his dick and asshole.

"Dean!" Cas says, grabbing the back of his neck and pushing him down. "You must calm down. If you move too much, the barbs will tear you open."

"Well, get them the fuck out!" Dean yells, going still in the hopes they'll do exactly that.

"We can't, cupcake," Meg says. "It'll take a few minutes, but they'll retract on their own."

"Fuck," Dean whimpers. "That fuckin' hurt!"

"I thought you knew," Meg says.

Dean can hear sympathy in her voice, and it throws him, because he didn't think she had an ounce of it in her. "No, I didn't. And it fuckin' hurts!"

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she says, her hands running up his back and cupping the sides of his face as she holds his head up, smiling up at him. "You're just scared. Calm down and you'll realize it feels good now."

Dean huffs, scowling down at her, but he takes stock of the aches and pains in his body for a moment, sighing when there's no pain in his dick or his asshole. There's the pleasant ache in his ass from being well-fucked, and the heavy sensation in his balls from fucking, but nothing hurts.

"You okay?" she asks.

Dean continues scowling at her. "No."

Cas kisses Dean's back. Soft kisses that graze the skin as his hands smooth over Dean's sides. "I apologize, Dean. I was caught up in the moment and assumed you knew."

"Yeah," Meg says, grinning as she lets go of his face, "because that was really fuckin' hot!"

Dean rests his cheek on her shoulder. "It was some of the best sex I've ever had until my dick and asshole exploded with fire," he grumbles.

"You've told me you like pain," Cas says, and Dean can see the head tilt without even looking.

"Yeah, it can be fun if I know it's coming," Dean says, rolling his eyes. "That was a big fuckin' surprise. Does that happen every time?"

Meg runs her fingers through his hair. "Yup."

"Fuck," Dean breaths, then huffs out a laugh. "How about if next time I fuck Cas and finger your clit?"

"My anal area has barbs as well," Cas says.

"Mine too," Meg says.

Dean winced. "Okay, scratch that. We'll just use hands next time."

"You're complaining about this," Meg says, her fingers running over his neck and shoulders, "but you keep saying next time like you wanna do this all over again."

"The sex was fun," Dean says, "but I think I'm gonna have to work myself up to penetration again. That shit hurt."

"That's still not a no," Meg sing-songs.

"I'd like to do this again too," Cas says.

Dean chuckles. "I need some recovery time. I haven't even had a chance to look at what this did to my dick," he says, then gasps as something inside Meg shifts and his cock slips out of her.

Seconds later, Cas' dick slides out of Dean's ass, and Dean breathes a sigh of relief, only to yelp when fingers push into his hole.

"What the fuck?! I'm not ready to go again yet!" Dean says, squirming, but then he sighs as the mild soreness in his asshole goes away, as does the small pinpricks of pain in his cock.

"Better?" Cas asks.

Dean nods. "Yeah."

"This is the part you'll probably like," Meg says.

Dean pushes himself up and looks down at her, a little nervous. "What are you gonna do?"

"We're gonna make it up to you," Meg says, rolling them over and getting Dean beneath her, Cas wrapping a hand around Dean's cock as Meg kisses his chest. "We gotta play nice or you won't give it up next time," she says with a smirk.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Caught in a Web](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286729) by [TapBluesNLindyhopDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapBluesNLindyhopDancer/pseuds/TapBluesNLindyhopDancer)




End file.
